I Have Chosen Wisely
by dragonslayer0074
Summary: so this is sort of a self insert and the mc may be op but probably not at the start.


I don't own rwby,naruto,one piece,hunterxhunter.fairy tail their all owned by their respective owners

im walking down the street after my workout at the gym, im not overly buff but im just the right amout, im currently wearing a black t-shirt some basic combat pants and some combat boots.

me: that was one hell of a workout.

_do i have anything to do or can i just go home_

i blink and im suddenly floating in a darl void and infont of me is a human shaped light.

me: uhhhm hello?

???: hello. please choose your power and world.

me: _power? neat lets see._ i would like the power to manifest anything i have even the most basic knowlege of that includes powers and entitys.

???: very well. and the world you have chosen?

me: _i could go one piece, no i have a better idea. _I choose the world of RWBY.

???: done good luck.

i blink and im in a forest.

me: huh pinches himself it was real...ooook then where am i?

i look around and see nothing but forest so i start walking in a random direction.

me: _i wonder why im so calm, must be that guys doing_ shrugs.

i keep walking and stumble apon a ruin with chess pieces.

me: _oh i know when i am._

suddenly bushes rustle and out of them come a blond girl with long hair and a girl with a black bow on her head.

yang: Hey we the only ones who made it?

me: i dont know i just got here.

blake: chess pieces?

me: i think their the relics.

yang walks up to the knight.

yang: how about a pony?

blake shrugs and yang takes the knight.

then we hear a girl screaming

me: sounds like someone is in danger.

blake points up we look and see a girl with a red cape falling towards us but then a blond guy knocks into her.

blake: did your sister just fall from the sky?

yang: i-

nora: YEEEEEWAH.

a ginger rides a ursa trough some trees then the ursa dies.

nora: awww it broke.

a green wearing boy with black hairs runs out of the forest.

ren: nora deep breath dont ever to that again.

nora then runs to the relics picks up a rook.

nora: im queen of the castle im queen of the castle.

ren: NORA!!

nora: coming ren.

blake: did she just ride in on a ursa?

yang: i-

a red head runs out of the forest with a giant black scorpion on her tail.

jaune: phyrra.

yang: ruby.

ruby: yang.

nora: nora.

blake: did she just run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail?

yang: WOULD EVERYONE CHILL FOR JUST 2 SECONDS?!?!?!

me: 1...2

ruby pokes yang on her shoulder and points up.

wiess: HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME??!?!!

ruby: i said jump.

me: she's gonna fall.

yang: she'll be fine.

blake: she's falling.

wiess is plumeting as jaune jumps grabs he bridal style as they freze in the air for like a sec as jaune says a stupid line.

jaune: are you just dropping in?

me: facepalms.

then they fall jaune face first and weiss on his back.

weiss: my hero..

jaune: my back!

then phyrra gets thrown to us.

yang: great now we can all die together.

ruby: not if i can help it.

ruby then runs towards the deathstalker with her scythe at the ready.

yang: ruby no!!!

the nevermore cuts yang off with its sharp feathers stabbing right infront of her.

one feather caught ruby's cape as the deathstalker aproaches her.

**RUBY POV**

me: im fine still in control

the deathstalker is right infront of me and it raises its stinger.

me: _im gonna die here? sorry dad sorry yang_

???: **Shadow Fire Dragon Claw!!!**

the deathstalker is cut into three by black flames.

me: huh?

???: you ok red?

i look up and see a boy in a black t-shirt, grey combat pants and combat boots.

**ME POV**

me: red? she looks at me i asked if your ok?

she nods the yang runs to us amd hugs ruby as hard as she could.

yang: oh thank god your ok!!!

ruby: well i wouldn't be if not for him points to me.

me: you can thank me later, now can any one of you make fire?

wiess: i can but the forest will catch fire.

me: just do it, trust me.

she nods then her raiper switches dust to fire dust and light a line in the forest on fire ot spreads pretty fast but not fast enough ass i suck/eat all the fire as everyone looks at me with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

ren: how-

me: now that i ate im all fired up.

i look at the nevermore take a very deep breath put my hands infront of me and

me: **SHADOW FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOAR.**

a giant black fire cone shoots out of my mouth and turns the nevermore into ash.

i take deep breaths and look at everyone.

me: what?

ruby: THAT WAS SO COOOOL HOW DID YOU DO IT IS THAT YOYR SEMBLANCE?!?!?!!

me: no i dont have a semblance i also dont have my aura unlocked.

everyone gasps

wiess: you are lying their is no way that was not your semblance.

me: nope, now garb your relics and lets go.

they grab them and we start walking towards beacon.

_**time skip**_

ozpin: ruby rose, wiess schnee, blake belladona and yang xiao long you retrived the black knight piece from now on you will be known as team RWBY led by ruby rose.

the whole room cheers.

ozpin: jaune arc, nora valkery, phyrra nikos, lien ren you will be known as yeam JNPR lead by jaune arc.

jaune: lead by?

ozpin: congratulations young man.

again chrees, this whole time i was next to ozpin and finally he turns to me.

ozpin: and what is your name?

me: _i could use my old name but no this is a new world and i need a new name _i am magnus.

ozpin: well mr.magnus you did not retrive a relic normaly you would have been expelled but as i have see what you are able to do i have decided that you will be a one man team, now what will your team name be?

me: team...


End file.
